


Pick Up Lines

by ohsodirnty



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsodirnty/pseuds/ohsodirnty
Summary: A cheesey pickup lines competition at the Haus after a few drinks leads to red faced frogs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnoitsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsme/gifts).



Everyone in the Haus sat in the lounge, which filled with the heart-warming sound of laughter every couple of seconds. The television on mute, drinks in hands. Bitty wasn’t sure how it had started, but his stomach ached.  
Even Jack – who’d come to visit everyone for the evening – was chuckling every now and then, as they took it in turn to come out with the stupidest pickup lines they could think of.  
“Okay, okay!” Chowder sat up, “I’ve got one!” The room fell silent in anticipation, all eyes on him as he cleared his throat. “Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.” The silence continued before a chorus of _'Aww's_  broke out.  
“Nah, man, that was _way_ too sweet!” Shitty chirped, shaking his head, “Might actually work on someone… unlike Holster’s…”  
“Hey! The ass one’s always get a laugh!”  
“Yeah!” Continued Ransom, “Like… Your ass is so nice, it’s a shame that you have to sit on it.”  
The room let out a groan, Jack shaking his head as he took a sip of his soda.  
“Alright, Jack, you got anything better?” Holster taunted.  
Jack rose a brow, lowering the solo cup, lips pursing thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, I guess I do.” He shrugged. A few mutters passed between the frogs, Shitty moved to the edge of the couch.  
“You gotta say it to Bitty, though.” Ransom added quickly, causing an eruption of  _'Ooo's_ and earning a not so subtle fist bump from Holster.  
Bitty, on the other hand, tried not to choke on his drink, taking a few mouthfuls and preparing himself for whatever was about to follow.  
Jack simply shrugged, turning to Bitty, fighting a smile. “How many planets are there in the solar system?”  
“Erm… eight?” Bitty answered.  
“Nine!” Hissed Shitty, “Don’t forget about Pluto- I don’t care what those Nasa assholes say--" He was soon silenced by an elbow to the ribs from Lardo, who had also moved to the edge of the couch. "Ow..."  
“Eight.” Bitty repeated, a small smile on his lips.  
“Seven, after I destroy Uranus.” Jack replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face.  
Bitty felt his face slowly burn into a beautiful shade of burgundy, not dissimilar to the Samwell jumper he was wearing.  
“Duuuude!” Shitty broke the silence, throwing an empty cup toward Jack with a howl of laughter, “Don’t _ever_ say that shit out loud again!”  
Jack let out a chuckle, swatting the cup away before rubbing a hand over his face, the rest of the guys simply shaking their head at the awful line. Meanwhile, Chowder was having the joke explained to him, his cheeks turning a shade of red that could rival Bitty’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Charlie for this. He sent me the line Jack used, and then this was born.  
> I wish I was sorry.  
> But I'm not.  
> At all.  
> (˘▾˘)


End file.
